This invention relates generally to brushes having a reservoir of a fluid, such as a cleaning fluid, joined therewith, and more particularly, to a brush, such as a toothbrush, wherein a self-sealing valve arrangement permits dispensing of a cleaning material, such as toothpaste, which is pressurized in a reservoir.
Conventional brush arrangements, particularly toothbrushes, require the application of a cleaning material, illustratively toothpaste, thereon from a separate dispensing container. Effective cleaning therefore requires a user to carry a brush and a separate container for the cleaning material.
With respect to toothbrushing, the conventional toothbrush and toothpaste tube which must accompany it are bulky and inconvenient to carry. Although the application of toothpaste onto a toothbrush does not seem inconvenient in the comfort of one's home, such is not the case when one is away from home, such as in a public rest room or a camp ground. The inconvenience of carrying the brush and the toothpaste tube, coupled with the additional inconvenience of removing the cap from the toothpaste tube, applying the toothpaste, replacing the cap, and replacing the toothpaste tube in one's pocket or purse has resulted in a situation where people do not brush as often as required to maintain healthy teeth and reduce dental expenses. There is, therefore, a need for a simple and convenient system for brushing one's teeth while away from home.
One commercially available toothbrush arrangement which is intended for use away from home is provided with a brush head and a hollow handle which contains a small, refillable tube of toothpaste. This known arrangement eliminates the inconvenience of carrying a separate tube of toothpaste. However, it has the disadvantage of requiring the end cap of the handle to be opened to permit removal of the small toothpaste tube which itself must be opened before the toothpaste can be applied to the brush.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a toothbrush arrangement wherein only one item need be carried by a user.
It is another object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive toothbrush with a toothpaste reservoir is arranged there within.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive toothbrush arrangement wherein the toothpaste contained within a reservoir is not exposed to the ambient environment, thereby preventing the toothpaste from drying.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a toothbrush arrangement wherein toothpaste stored therewithin can be used substantially entirely and with only minimal waste.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a toothbrush arrangement having a replaceable brush portion.
It is also another object of this invention to provide a toothbrush arrangement wherein a single control is usable to activate both, dispensing of the toothpaste, and sealing of the reservoir.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a toothbrush arrangement with a toothpaste reservoir having a high capacity.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a toothbrush arrangement having a toothpaste reservoir therewithin wherein the toothpaste is not contaminated with water during rinsing.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a toothpaste arrangement wherein the toothpaste is dispensed in the vicinity of a brush head without requiring excess force or exertion by the user.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a toothbrush arrangement having a toothpaste reservoir therewithin whereby the paste is dispensed without the need for disassembly.